The Night That Changed It All
by LivyLuv7749
Summary: Natalia loves Ryan... but does he love her back? Natalia gets herself a man on the side to help her take her mind off of Ryan... but not in the way you would expect. RaiN
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry! I'm still continuing "It's Just Another Block In The Road Of Life", but I'm deciding to write this too so I don't get bored with the same story and then it might not get finished): And I had this idea... and I liked it... so I'll see where it goes.**

Natalia Boa Vista was absolutely positive that she was completely in love with Ryan Wolfe. Just the thought of him made her heart race, her stomach flutter, and her knees grow weak. But she knew it could never be. Ryan Wolfe would never be interested in her. Oh sure, he noticed her… but nothing more than as a friend. Natalia's heart hurt so much not to have him as a more than a friend.

"Hey Natalia," Ryan smiled walking into DNA.

Natalia's personality immediately sparked from his presence, "Hey Ryan!"

She smiled widely at him taking in his handsome features for what felt like the millionth time.

"You know that book you mentioned. Do you think I could borrow it?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sure! I'll bring it over after work," Natalia replied happily, all too willing to give him the book… and it would give her an excuse to see him later.

"Thanks Natalia," he smiled. "You're such a great friend."

Natalia's smile quickly dissolved. _Friend…_ Natalia didn't want to be his _friend_. She wanted to be his _girlfriend_ and _more_.

"Uh, yeah, you're uh, you're welcome Ry-Ryan. I, I have to um, go… Yeah, I have to go," she stuttered nearly in tears as she ran out of DNA and into the locker room.

Tears spilled out of her eyes; her body wracking with sobs. Natalia leaned against the lockers and she felt herself slide to the floor as her knees grew weak. She couldn't do it anymore. She loved Ryan _so much_. But he just didn't want her that way. Natalia hung her head in between her knees. She felt teardrops drip from her cheeks and the end of her nose before they gravitated to the floor.

When her shift was over and before anyone could get to the locker room, Natalia cleaned the smeared makeup and dried tears from her face before rushing out of the lab and to her car. Instead of going home she went straight to a bar. Natalia just wanted to forget, and slowly, drink after drink… Natalia forgot.

"Hey beautiful," a tall man with light brown hair and a strong face said to her, he was clearly targeting her.

"Hey handsome," Natalia replied, her words drunken and slurred.

"You wanna get out a here an come back to my place?" he asked.

"Su-sure, uh-"

"Josh, the name's Josh."

"Natalia," she replied and took his hand.

Josh led Natalia to his car. Her judgment was clearly impaired as she got into the passenger seat of his black truck. As they drove, Josh slid one of his hands over Natalia's thighs sending shivers down her spine. His hand slid under the hem of her tank top and moved upward. Natalia leaned over and began kissing Josh's neck leaving little bruises in her lip's wake.

The car stopped in the driveway of a one story cream colored house. Josh pulled her out of the car and immediately their lips were hooked together, the alcohol providing desire that fuelled their lust. He quickly opened the door and lead Natalia to the bedroom. Josh pushed her back on the bed and they quickly began to remove each other's clothing. The sex was quick, but neither of them minded as they collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion and were soon asleep.

Thanks to her biological clock, Natalia was used to waking up for work. She soon noticed that she was not in her house and was not wearing a thing. She turned over to see a man, who was also undressed, next to her. Natalia quickly thought back and remembered going to the bar, and then she'd went home with the man next to her named Josh, and… they'd had sex. She then noticed her splitting headache; she had a hangover.

Natalia had no way of getting to work or getting her car. As she woke Josh up, she just prayed that he was a nice man.

"_Josh!_" she whispered and shook him lightly.

"Wha-what? What's going- Oh, good, you're still here. My, you are very nice on the eyes," Josh said and gave a whistle as he looked from her face down to her uncovered torso and back up again.

Natalia blushed. Despite the fact they had gotten drunk and had sex, Josh was acting very well.

"Thank you," she said bashfully and smiled. "And you aren't so bad on the eyes yourself."

It was the truth. Josh was a handsome man… but he still wasn't Ryan. But maybe, just maybe, Josh would take her mind off of Ryan.

"I think maybe we should start over… well, as best as we can considering neither of us have any clothes on," Natalia said and smiled before holding her hand out and re-introducing herself, "Natalia."

"Josh," he replied and shook her hand. "Maybe we could make last night more than just sex."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'd like that."

**There's the first chapter(: A new year, and a new story(: Please Review and tell me what you think(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter(: Thank you for all of the great responses to the first chapter(: I'm glad you liked it(:**

Natalia went into work that day late with a horrible hangover and a heart that remained broken. Just because she had a shiny new boyfriend didn't mean she loved Ryan any less. Her heart didn't sting any less. The sight of Ryan did all things to Natalia that it did yesterday. He still made her heart race, her stomach flutter, and her knees grow weak; and she wasn't going to be able to prevent that any time soon.

"Hey Natalia," Calleigh said happily.

"Hey Calleigh, did you need anything?" Natalia replied.

"Actually yes," she said. "I couldn't help but notice you have a hangover this morning."

"Is it _that obvious_?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Calleigh replied. "This isn't like you. You want to tell me what happened? You only drink when you're upset."

Natalia sighed, "I was a little upset, I went to a bar, got a little drunk… but hey, I got a new boyfriend out of it,"

"Are you sure that's so smart to pick up a guy out of a bar just like that? When you're drunk?" Calleigh asked skeptically.

"Well he seemed pretty nice when we weren't drunk too," she grinned.

"Natalia… is he why you were late? Please tell me you didn't!" Calleigh asked, horrified.

"I was drunk and I was trying to get my mind off of some things. One thing led to another and I went back to his place, and yes we had sex," Natalia replied looking down at the floor.

"Well, is he at least cute?"

"Oh, yes; very," Natalia smiled. "Great body too."

"Just be careful, ok?" Calleigh said concernedly.

"Trust me; after Nick, I'm going to be very careful," Natalia said doing her best to block out any memory of Nick that might appear in her head.

"What's his name?" Calleigh asked finally becoming intrigued about Natalia's very new man.

"His name is Josh. He's tall, brown hair, strong face, blue eyes, great arms, and great in bed," she smirked playfully.

"I'm happy for ya," Calleigh smiled.

"Thanks," Natalia said happily, returning the smile. "I'm going to see him later."

"Ok, well you have fun later. I've got to get back to work. See ya," Calleigh said and exited DNA.

About half an hour later Ryan walked into DNA, "Hey Natalia. No book?"

Natalia gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth, "oh gosh! I'm_ so sorry_! I just, I was upset and I went to a bar… I just completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Natalia. You can just bring it by whenever is good for you," Ryan said assuring her that everything was fine. What worried him however was why she was upset and went to a bar. "Why were you upset?"

_Natalia couldn't tell Ryan! He was the one that made her upset. Even though it wasn't his fault it had still hurt._

She tried to look everywhere except for at Ryan. She wanted to avoid this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Natalia just looked at the ground and shook her head "no".

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked again.

She just shook her head "no" once again.

"I'm guessing you at least got home safely?"

"I- uh, I didn't actually, I didn't go home last night," she replied quietly.

"What do you mean, you "didn't go home last night"?" Ryan asked his brow furrowing.

"I- I met a guy. I was a little drunk… ok, well, a lot drunk… but I ended up going home with him."

"Natalia," he sighed in disbelief, "that was incredibly_ dangerous_!"

"He's really nice. When we woke up this morning we decided to start over. I'm even seeing him later tonight," Natalia said firmly, holding her head up.

"He could hurt you Natalia!" Ryan said angrily.

"You don't know that! You don't even know him!" Natalia shot back.

"Well, Natalia, neither do you!" he retorted.

"Well isn't that the basis of all relationships? We have to start somewhere. You have no right to judge him before you know him!"

"Do you even know his name?"

"Yes I do! His name is 'Josh'." Natalia said quickly, her voice full of anger.

"Well don't coming running to me when he hurts you!" Ryan shouted and stormed out of DNA.

Natalia burst into tears and collapsed to the floor. She didn't want to fight with Ryan. She didn't want to fight with the man she loved. But who was he to tell her what she should or shouldn't do? She didn't even like Josh that much. Sure, he seemed really nice. But Ryan was the one she really wanted… and now he would never love her.

"Great job Natalia… _just great_!" she cried.

It seemed like Ryan was causing many tears lately. All she wanted was for him to love her back. Her simple crush had evolved into more… so much more, and now it was just a huge mess; a constant pain… a pain that couldn't be taken away by downing a few aspirin. Of course a lot of aspirin would take the pain away, but Natalia would never kill herself.

She had felt so depressed lately… but she wasn't at the point that she just wanted to blatantly end her life all together. No guy could make her do that. Natalia wanted to keep holding on in the hopes that one day Ryan would reciprocate her feelings. But for now she hoped Josh would keep her mind on another guy and another relationship.

Later after work Natalia went home and dressed herself into more suiting apparel. They were going to a fancy Mexican restaurant so she had put on a simple red halter dress and silver strappy heels. Her hair was in a curly wave, and she had on black eyeliner with a light silver eye shadow. Her lashes were long and covered in a light coating of mascara. The doorbell rang and she smiled at her appearance and fluffed her hair before going to answer the door.

"Hey," Natalia said, smiling as the door swung open to reveal Josh who was wearing khaki pants and a black dress shirt without a tie.

"Hey," Josh smiled before looking her up and down. "Wow, you look hot."

He whistled and Natalia blushed.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself," she grinned.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile and he led her to his black truck.

An hour later, Josh and Natalia were sitting at the table and had just finished their meal when a waiter came by and took their plates before asking if they wanted desert.

"Oh, no thank you," Natalia said, "I'm stuffed."

"Same," Josh said, "can we have the tab please?"

The waiter disappeared and soon came back with the bill. Josh went to get out his wallet but Natalia placed a hand on his arm.

"You don't have to pay, let me," Natalia said.

"No," he replied, "I invited you on this date and I'm going to be the one to pay."

"Really, I can pa-,"

Josh bent down and whispered in Natalia's ear, "well I know how you can pay me back later."

"Oh, really?" she asked, "and what would that be?" she grinned.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," he said and ran a hand up her thigh.

Natalia playfully slapped his forearm that was sticking out from the hem of her dress, "_Josh! _Not in public!" she smirked playfully.

"Why don't we go back to your place this time?"

"Sounds good to me," Natalia replied.

Before they were even able to get through the door of Natalia's house, she and Josh were already connected at the lips, and their bodies were pressed together. They stumbled through the door and Natalia grabbed Josh's hand and quickly led him to her bedroom.

Natalia barely had time to start on the buttons on Josh's shirt before he had untied her dress and pushed her back onto the bed before following her onto it.

**Uh oh): Natalia and Ryan had a fight): Please review and tell me what you think(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy(:**

Natalia and Ryan were not speaking to each other. They hadn't spoken personally in days and they were working on week two. Their minimal conversations consisted of "I need this tested", and a response of "it will be done in *blank* minutes". They avoided each other at all costs.

Calleigh came to talk to Natalia, she noticed the stress and tension between her and Ryan making her curious and very worried. Natalia and Ryan had been so close. But what was going on?

"Natalia, what's going on?"

"Going on? Nothing's going on," Natalia replied and continued to stare at the computer screen in front of her.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Calleigh said. "What's going on with you and Ryan?"

"There's nothing going on with me and Ryan," she said, eyes still focused on the screen.

Calleigh quickly walked over; with a press of a button she had turned off the computer's monitor gaining access to Natalia's full attention.

Natalia sighed, "we had an argument… that's all."

"What about?"

"Josh," she said quietly. "Ryan thinks I shouldn't see him. He told me not to run to him if Josh hurts me. But Josh wouldn't hurt me. He's sweet, a gentleman, and don't get me started on the sex. But I really miss Ryan."

Calleigh noticed the incredibly sad look on Natalia's face, "and how do you feel about him?"

"I just told you, Josh is swee-"

"No, no, no, I mean Ryan," Calleigh said. "I feel like there's a little more here between you and Ryan."

Natalia took a shaky breath and ran her hands nervously through her hair.

"Natalia?"

"I- I love him Calleigh… I love him so much," Natalia said and placed her head in her hands.

Calleigh's heart reached out to the woman in front of her. Calleigh knew what it felt like to love someone and not have them and to have arguments with them.

"That's why I went to the bar in the first place. And as cliché as this sounds, I just wanted to forget. I wanted to forget that I love Ryan… then when Josh came along… I just thought maybe he would keep my mind off of Ryan and on another guy. It was all so fast… I was telling him my name and the next thing I knew I was in his truck and then in his bed. But things have turned out really great between me and Josh… but I still love Ryan more than I've ever loved any other guy."

"Have you ever thought about telling Ryan how you feel?" Calleigh asked.

"No, because that would be absolutely stupid, because he said I was a 'great friend'. He doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend," Natalia said solemnly.

"You don't know that-" Calleigh began but was cut off.

"Yes I do know!" Natalia shot.

"Maybe he's just shy about it… maybe he thinks you don't feel the same about him?"

"He doesn't Calleigh! He doesn't!" Natalia shouted, her face red with anger.

Calleigh was taken aback by Natalia's outburst of anger.

Natalia realized what she'd done "Oh gosh Calleigh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault. _I'm so sorry!_"

"Natalia! Stop! Really, it's fine. I understand. It's perfectly ok to be angry about this," Calleigh assured her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed and my hormones must be out of whack or something because of my peri-"

Natalia quickly gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. _Her period!_ With all the drama going on between her and Ryan she hadn't even realized that her period was a week late. Natalia never had a late period except for the time she thought she was pregnant with Eric. But surely she wasn't pregnant now. It was probably just stress. Yeah, that was it… it was just stress.

"Natalia? Is everything ok?" Calleigh asked, worried.

"Um, yeah… everything is fine." Natalia lied, not meeting Calleigh's eyes.

"Something tells me it's not."

"I don't actually know," Natalia said shaking her head in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked with concern.

"My period's late… it's never late. The night I went home with Josh from the bar… I bet we were both so drunk that neither of us thought to use protection."

Calleigh gasped at the news.

"I can't have a baby. I'm not ready for a baby! And I don't want it to be Josh's. Yeah, we're dating… but I've only known him for like two weeks… and I don't love him!" Natalia said shaking her head once again.

"You don't even know that you're pregnant yet. It could just be all the stress," Calleigh said attempting to make Natalia hopeful that there were other factors besides pregnancy. "Set up an appointment."

Natalia sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll set up an appointment. Rather that then be surprised when I wake up one morning to shove my head into a toilet," she said derisively, before taking out her phone and making the call.

**Sorry for the wait, and sorry it was a bit short but I need it to end here for written reasons. Please review and tell me what you think(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter(:**

Natalia took the first half of the day off to visit her doctor to find out whether or not she was pregnant or if it was just stress.

She was pregnant.

_Pregnant_.

Almost a month pregnant and growing a tiny life inside of her. Now all she had to do was tell Josh. He was the father after all. They'd gotten drunk and had sex, and this was the result.

Before heading to work, Natalia drove to Josh's house and knocked on the door. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Hey Nat," said brightly and pulled her into a kiss as he lead her into the house.

"Josh," she mumbled against his lips and held his shoulders still. "I came here to tell you something."

"So, what'd you come here to tell me?" Josh asked, slightly peeved that she'd stopped their kiss.

Natalia took another deep breath, "I'm… I'm pregnant."

Anger surged on Josh's face. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and shook her hard.

"_What did you say?_" he growled angrily through clenched teeth.

"I- I said, 'I'm pregnant'."

Josh slapped Natalia in the face making her whimper in pain.

"_You're not having a baby!_" he shouted and punched her in the stomach repeatedly until she collapsed to the floor in pain.

She curled up in a ball attempting to protect her baby from Josh as he kicked her in the stomach over and over again. Natalia could feel a bruise forming on the left side of her face from where Josh had slapped her. Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening _again_; her second abusive relationship.

Josh's foot would occasionally miss her stomach and would hit her in the leg or the arm. After he kicked her arm once, Natalia was positive she'd heard a "crack". She rolled over and Josh kicked her forcefully in the back. Just when Natalia was sure she'd pass out from the pain, Josh roughly grabbed her and pulled her up from the floor.

He made sure she was looking him in the eyes when he said, "_you aren't having any baby_."

Josh then spit on her face before dragging her to the door and throwing her onto the ground outside. Natalia wiped the spit off of her face and some of the tears were pouring down her face from not only the physical pain, but the mental pain too. Natalia had thought Josh was a nice guy… now she didn't.

Using her good arm she pulled herself off of the ground, wincing in pain as she did so. She couldn't believe she had to go to work after that, and she was already late. She limped to her car and carefully tried to get into the driver's seat. She groaned in pain as she set her bruised back against the seat.

She knew it was dangerous to drive with only one arm, but her left arm felt broken and was incredibly sore like the rest of her body. Natalia pulled into her usual parking spot at the lab, grabbed her purse from the passenger's seat, and carefully got out of her car. She winced as she landed on her feet not so lightly.

As she walked into the lab she did her best not to limp and instead gritted her teeth through the pain. Natalia went into the locker room and did her best to clean her face and cover the large bruise forming on her face. She also had a few large bruises forming on her most likely broken arm. Natalia used her right hand to lift up her shirt only to reveal mass amounts of bruises covering her stomach. She couldn't turn enough to see the bruises on her back but she knew there had to be plenty of them.

What about her baby? She wasn't ready to have a baby, but her baby didn't deserve to die like this. She remembered telling Walter that the highest number of deaths was pregnant women. But Natalia wasn't dead thankfully. She'd just survived becoming another man's punching bag once again.

She wasn't wearing a jacket, and she had no idea how she was going to hide the bruises on her arms. Most of the bruising was on her left, and she just hoped she'd be able to keep her lab coat on all day. If she had to go out into the field she was in trouble.

Natalia resumed her daily post in DNA and began running samples from earlier that day that she'd missed while taking half the day off. She hung her left arm still at her side to minimize any more damage and minimize the pain as much as possible. The pain was radiating down her arm, she needed something, anything; lots of aspirin would do.

She knew aspirin was always kept in the break room. She looked through the cabinets and finally found the bottle of aspirin. Natalia hissed in pain when she reached her arm upwards and caused discomfort in her back.

"Hey Natalia, you ok?" Ryan asked worriedly as he entered the break room.

"Uh, yeah, I'm great," Natalia replied and gave her best fake smile.

She turned back around to the counter so Ryan would not see the look of pain on her face as she lifted her left arm and tried to open the bottle. She struggled with the lid because of her lack of getting a good grip on the bottle with her left hand.

"_Damn it!_" she cursed as the bottle crashed to the floor.

Thankfully Ryan grabbed the bottle right away so she didn't have to bend over and retrieve it herself. He handed it to her with a smile.

"Thanks," she said taking the bottle and pouring five aspirin into her hand. "Would you please get me a bottle of water?"

"Yeah," he replied walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water before handing it to her.

She set the pills onto the counter and took the bottle in her right hand. Natalia then set the bottle onto the counter and attempted to open it with one hand.

"Natalia, why aren't you using your left hand," Ryan asked with concern.

"Oh, uh, it's just a little sore," she lied.

"Well isn't five aspirin a few too many for being a 'little sore'?"

"Ryan, I'm fine, ok," Natalia said angrily.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"No! I don't want you to '_take a look at it_'!" she shot back.

"Natalia, what's wrong with you today?"

"_Nothing_!" she shouted, "It's _nothing_!"

"Please tell me what's wrong!" Ryan pleaded. "This isn't you Natalia."

"Yes Ryan, _this is me_! Maybe there's something wrong with you, because there's _nothing wrong with me_!" She yelled before leaving the pills and the bottle of water on the counter and storming out of the break room doing her best not to limp.

Natalia walked down the hallway as fast as she could but didn't make it far before pain started shooting down her abdomen. She kneeled over in pain. It was ten times worse than any menstrual cramps she'd ever had. Natalia didn't know what was wrong at first but she then immediately knew that Josh was successful in killing her baby. Natalia realized she was having contractions, and just a few minutes later another one hit. She tried to balance herself against the wall but found herself sliding to the floor. The pain in her back increased dramatically.

After Ryan took a few minutes to himself thinking about what could be wrong with Natalia, he put the aspirin back into the bottle and returned the water to the refrigerator he walked out of the room. He was so angry and worried that he didn't notice Natalia as he walked the opposite direction down that she had gone.

"_Ry-Ryan_…" he heard a voice say.

_Was his mind playing tricks on him?_

But then he heard the voice again, "_Ryan, please_."

He turned around and he saw Natalia sitting against the wall, her face scrunched in pain and her hands holding onto her abdomen.

"_NATALIA_!" he shouted and ran to her.

He crouched down by her, "Natalia, what's wrong?"

She was suddenly hit with another contraction and she fought back a scream. They were getting longer and stronger.

"_Please Natalia! Tell me what's wrong_!" Ryan pleaded.

He unbuttoned her lab coat and carefully pulled it off of her. He gasped when he saw the bruises on her arms and could clearly tell that the left was broken.

"_Who did this to you_?"

"I-I-I fell… I fell," she lied.

"_Oh my go_-," he gasped bringing a hand to his mouth. "Na-Natalia _you're bleeding_!"

Natalia glanced down and sure enough there was blood all over her white pants between her legs.

"Are you- _are you pregnant_?" Ryan asked quickly realizing the signs: the pain in the abdomen was the contractions, and the bleeding meant she was losing the baby… Natalia was having a miscarriage.

"_Ye-yesssss_," she hissed in pain as another contraction shot through her.

"C'mon, I'm getting you to the hospital," Ryan said and quickly lifted her into his arms before rushing her out of the lab and into the Hummer.

Ryan turned on the sirens and drove like a madman, but did not get out completely un-noticed. En route, Eric called Ryan.

"Wolfe, what the hell is going on?"

"Natalia's having a miscarriage!" Ryan shouted into the phone.

"Oh, and it's yours?" Eric asked cheekily.

"No, Eric, _it's not_!"

Ryan ended the call and soon after he pulled into the parking lot. He quickly pulled Natalia out of the back into his arms once again.

"Ryan, _it's too late_," Natalia whispered looking up at him through teary eyes.

Ryan didn't care, he still ran just as fast into Miami D.A.D.E. general.

"I NEED HELP!" he shouted and a woman quickly ran up to him.

Soon a gurney was brought out and carried Natalia off into the hospital and out of Ryan's sight.

**So, as you see some of you guessed correct when you thought that Josh would do something to Natalia. Please Review and tell me what you think(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been a rediculously looonnngggg time): My English teacher makes us write stories every week and I tend to end up burnt out. But I was in the mood today(:**

Natalia was sitting in her hospital bed in her room alone. Ryan and the rest of them were still at work. She didn't like being alone, but she knew that they had to make a living.

She still hadn't told them what had happened with Josh. She was too embarrassed. Ryan had warned her and she hadn't listened. Natalia had instead made up a very convincing lie about falling down her stairs which could easily explain everything.

Suddenly, her phone began vibrating. She picked it up and looked at the name… it was Josh.

She opened the text, "you better come back to me."

"Why should I? You killed my baby… our baby!" Natalia text back.

"Because I have something you don't want your little CSI friends to see."

"And what would that be?"

A minute later he phone began receiving a large file, when it opened it was a video. She gasped in horror when she saw it.

"How the hell did you get that?" she text.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"How the hell could I remember you? I only met you a month ago! Now how did you get that?"

"Remember Nick's friend 'Josh'?"

Natalia tried to think back to when she was married to Nick. She vaguely remembered him mentioning Josh a few times. If Nick ever had anyone over she had never been allowed to see them because Nick thought she would get ideas if she so much as glanced at another guy.

"That still doesn't explain how the hell you got that video."

"Just figured I'd avenge Nick for myself. Sorry it took so long."

"Nick was an ass and hurt me just like you! Why should I go back to you?" Natalia was furious and terrified all at the same time.

"Because, if I don't see you as soon as you get out of the hospital, everyone at CSI is going to see that video."

Natalia shivered in fear. She wanted no one to see that video and she meant _no one_!

"Fine, I'll see you as long as you promise not to send that video."

"Promise… Now when should I pick you up?"

Natalia gave a shaky sigh of hesitation before replying, "I get out tomorrow. So, tomorrow at 10 a.m."

"I'll be there."

Natalia wanted to cry, but she was just too exhausted. The beating had taken a tremendous toll on her. Even though she had definitely not been prepared to have a child, but she hadn't wanted it dead. And she definitely did not want to go back to Josh, but Natalia absolutely did not want a single person to see that video. That video was awful and she had hoped it would die with Nick. However, Nick had managed to out-smart her once again. Natalia prayed that Josh would not be as bad as Nick… but what if he was worse?

Josh had just snapped. It wasn't just her fault she got pregnant. It was Josh's fault to. He was the one who had walked over to her; he was the one who had invited her home knowing full well that she was drunk and susceptible. It was clear to Natalia that he had never wanted a relationship and was only seeking revenge for Nick. Her being pregnant had been a flaw in the plan for him and he had to fix it.

Later in the day, Calleigh came by to see her. It was nice to see a familiar and kind face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Calleigh asked.

"Pretty good considering that I have a nasty set of stairs in my house," Natalia lied and did her best to laugh.

"Are you sure that's really what happened?" Calleigh asked skeptically.

"I wish I had a more exciting story for you, but no. I went to the doctors, then on my way to the lab I realized I'd forgotten my badge so I went home and ran up to my bedroom and got it. I was late and in a hurry so I started running and by the time I'd reached the third step I'd tripped over my own feet," Natalia said, the lie coming easily. She'd done it all before.

"I guess clumsiness happens to the best of us," Calleigh smiled. "Where's Josh?"

"Oh, he's been at work. Tomorrow is his day off so he's going to pick me up and take care of me," Natalia replied doing her best to smile.

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, it is," Natalia said wishing she could just tell Calleigh that he was really the one who had hurt her and that he was going to do the absolute opposite of taking care of her; he was inevitably going to hurt her.

When Natalia woke up the next morning she was dreading to leave with Josh. She had carefully put on her clothes and eaten breakfast grimacing at the disgust of the hospital food; but who knew if Josh would feed her or if he would poison or drug her food.

He cell phone vibrated; a message from Josh, "Come out to the car."

Natalia grabbed her things; her body shaking in fear. She walked to the front desk and signed out before leaving the hospital and leaving safety. Josh was waiting right at the door. She reluctantly slid into the truck and closed the door before driving out of the view of the security cameras and stopping.

"Hi there Nat," Josh smirked. "Where are your handcuffs? I know they were on you when you went to the hospital."

"I- I- I'm not-," Natalia began to stutter but was cut off when Josh's hand collided with her face slapping it.

"Where are your handcuffs?" he demanded. "And make sure you give me the key too."

Natalia gulped before reaching down into her bag and pulling her handcuffs from the pants she'd been wearing two days ago when admitted to the hospital.

"Good," he smirked, "now hold out your arms."

She shakily held out her good arm and her left arm encased in a short-arm cast. Josh closed the handcuffs around her right wrist and uncomfortably around her left forearm just above the cast. Natalia cursed her skinny forearms.

The drive was silent until Josh broke it, "I really like that video Nat. I don't know why you don't want anyone to see it," he smirked.

Natalia simply stared at her cast that was resting on top of her lap doing everything possible to forget the video and to forget that she was going home with Josh.

**I hope you enjoyed(: Please review(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been roughly a century since I last wrote anything. It is a prime example of why I hate homework. I don't hate school... just homework. So onward you go getting to finally read the 6th chapter. It's actually been so long that I had to go back and read my own story so I wouldn't screw it up and forget a bunch of stuff lol(: So I hope you remember some stuff.**

Josh drove them back to his house. As soon as they stepped through the door Natalia shuttered inwardly. She could just see the attack happening over and over again in her head. She wanted to escape at the first chance… But then she remembered the video that Josh had so nicely reminded her of existed right in the palm of his hand and could be sent to her team and CSI with the press of a button.

"I'm not sure what I want to do with you first, I know how much you like having sex," Josh smirked at the scared look on Natalia's face.

Had this been a few days ago, she would have been completely turned on and would have willing had sex with him. However, he was now a complete turn off and she felt nothing for him at all. She remembered how Nick had treated her. She remembered how much sex he'd forced her to have.

"I can't believe you don't remember me Nat. But I guess it has been almost ten years. You know, I was in the room when that video was taken. I was the man behind the camera," he said proudly. "I figure you'd remember the person who was right there."

"Yeah, well I was a little distracted," Natalia spat angrily.

Josh laughed maliciously. "You always did have a mouth on you. I like a strong woman. However, if you don't shut up, that mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble. And if those CSI friends come looking for you, you better behave."

Natalia swallowed the lump in her throat. She wanted Ryan more than ever. Even after they had argued and she had been so rude to him, Ryan had come to her rescue and rushed her to the hospital. She missed him so much.

Not a moment later, Josh dragged Natalia to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed, and as childish as it seemed, Natalia did her best to think of happy thinks like flowers, ice cream, and _Ryan_. By the time Josh was done with her, it was late afternoon. Natalia whimpered in pain, her body hurt so badly.

Natalia considered herself to be a strong woman who could tolerate more pain than most, but this was too much for even her. She supposed that all of it might not have been physical but psychological too. She knew that at least one person from her team would come check on her and she was beginning to think that she was going to have to give them a clue that would let them know that she need help and that she needed out of there immediately even at the risk of the video being seen. But maybe she could warn them not to open it

A few hours later, Josh drug Natalia from the bedroom for dinner in only her robe. She knew he would not poison her because Josh wanted her for his personal toy. They were mid-way through the meal when a knock came to the door.

"You damn well better act normal!" Josh commanded as he went to open the door.

A surge of happiness ran over Natalia's body when she heard Ryan's voice. She felt elated that he had come to visit her.

"Can I see Natalia," Ryan asked.

Josh put on a show, "sure, of course you can. Follow me, she's in the kitchen."

Josh gave her a warning glare which once again shot fear shivering throughout her limbs.

"Hi, Ryan," she said casually.

"Hi, Natalia, I just came by to see how you were doing and to apologize for how I've been acting lately. I never should have questioned your judgment," Ryan said addressing what he had said about Natalia's choice in Josh.

Natalia thought of an idea. Even though Josh was watching and listening, she knew exactly how to tell Ryan she needed help. "Oh no, it really is my fault. I actually should have listened to you. You're my partner in the field when it comes to these life threatening situations."

She noticed the immediate change on Ryan's face when he finally realized what Natalia was saying.

"Really, Natalia, there is no need to apologize. But I see that I have interrupted dinner, so I will come back another time. I'll show myself to the door," Ryan said leaving quite quickly.

Ryan saying that he would "come back" had been to let her know that he would be back with help. He realized that Natalia was referring to when he had told her that he did not believe that Josh was a smart choice.

"It's time to go back to bed Nat," Josh said with a smirk as he grabbed Natalia's unbroken arm and dragged her to the bedroom.

"Take off the robe Nat."

Natalia bit her lip. She did not want to Ryan and whomever else he brought to find her naked.

"_Take the damn robe off!_" he said through gritted teeth delivering a heavy slap to Natalia's already bruised face.

"Please, haven't you had enough already," she pleaded.

"Fine then," he said, glaring with anger at her, "I'll take it off of you myself."

Josh quickly grabbed for Natalia. She jumped back from his grasp but not without wincing in pain. The acute amount of time she took to wince was all that was needed for Josh to grab Natalia, pin her to the bed, and force the robe from her body. The handcuffs were once again placed back around one of her wrists and one of the bed posts.

Josh groaned in frustration when he had just unzipped his pants and another knock came to the door.

"I'll be right back Nat," he crooned and forced a kiss upon her unwilling lips.

Natalia sighed in relief. She knew it had to be Ryan with help.

Josh answered the door, shocked to see the same dark-haired CSI at his door that had been there not twenty minutes ago. However, he was not alone. He was accompanied by a man with red hair whose eyes were shielded by sunglasses despite it being night.

"Can I help you?" Josh asked his frustration evident in his voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can," Horatio said removing his shades. "Where is Ms. Boa Vista?"

"She's asleep right now. Still recovering you know," Josh replied suddenly very nervous under the glaring from the two men before him.

"That's great, now _where is Natalia?_" Ryan demanded.

"Mr. Wolfe, I will handle this. You find Natalia," Horatio said to him.

Ryan quickly ran through the entrance of the house. He quickly began to fling doors open until he finally found Natalia.

Natalia heard the door fly open. She shrieked and immediately used her broken, cast-covered arm to pull the blankets from the bed over her body.

"Natalia, it's me," Ryan said softly before noticing the cuff around her wrist. "Where's the key?"

"I don't know," she replied using her free hand to hold the blanket tightly to her.

"Do you have a hair pin?"

"Yeah, check the dresser top."

Ryan quickly picked up one of the small, metal hair pins and rushed back to Natalia. In seconds, he had picked the lock and freed her.

"Can you please hand me my robe," she said pointing to the floor where it was.

He quickly handed it to her before turning around and giving her privacy to cover her body.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Natalia mumbled in shame, her head hung like a young child who was being scolded. But the only person scolding her was herself. She was a cop; she should have been able to defend herself. It was what she was trained to do on a daily basis.

"It's not your fault," Ryan replied. "C'mon, let's get you to a hospital."

"Do I have to?" Natalia asked in a disgruntled manner knowing full well that Ryan would hold her down the whole way there if that was what it took.

"Yes, you do," Ryan said and went to wrap his arm around her in a friendly manner, but all Natalia saw was an arm moving towards her.

Natalia quickly jumped away and shielded herself before realizing just who she was protecting herself from. She realized she had no reason to defend herself from the man she loved and trusted more than any other.

"Talia," Ryan reached out to her, "it's ok. I'm sorry I scared you. I was just going to put my arm around you."

Natalia regained composure, "would you put your arm around me? Sorry I jumped away from you like that… Guess I'm still a bit jumpy."

Ryan moved slowly this time as he maneuvered his arm around Natalia's torso and led them out to where Horatio was forcing Josh into the back of a police cruiser. Horatio and Ryan had both taken the same Hummer so Natalia was accompanied by both men to the hospital.

Just a few minutes later, Horatio's phone rang.

"Caine," he answered.

Ryan noted the anger that suddenly washed over Horatio's face.

"Take Calleigh and go get evidence from his house. I want him in jail for a long time," he replied before hanging up.

"What's happened?" Ryan asked.

"Somehow, he managed to hire one of the best defense attorneys in the state," Horatio replied as they pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

No one knew how Josh had managed to hire a well know and prestigious defense attorney. Because of it, the CSI's were going to need all of the evidence they could get to make a solid case. Natalia was not to blame, but it had not helped that she had been willingly dating Josh and had lied about her injuries at the hospital when she falsely told that she had fallen down the stairs.

Calleigh and Eric immediately went out to Josh's house after the arrest to collect evidence. They started in the bedroom knowing that it would be where they found the hardest evidence. Calleigh went to inspect the bed while Eric began searching through drawers and in the closet.

Without the UV light, Calleigh could clearly see blood staining the sheets. And under the UV light, fluids were very apparent. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that the blood was her friends and knowing why there was semen. She removed the sheet and bagged it as evidence.

Next, she noticed the handcuffs that were attached to the bed. One of the cuffs was attached to the post on the headboard while the other was open and had most definitely been around Natalia's wrist. Calleigh saw where the handcuff had scratched the headboard showing how Natalia had struggled against the restraint. She made certain that everything was photographed and measured.

On the floor in the back corner of Josh's closet Eric found an unmarked box. He quickly pulled it out. Upon opening it he saw a video camera and five video tapes to accommodate it. He placed the first tape into the camera to view it. Eric ran a latex-covered hand through his gelled hair out of stress once he saw the content on the tape.

"Calleigh, could you come over here. I found something."

Calleigh hurried over knowing that it was important from the sound of Eric's voice. But as soon as she saw it, she wished she hadn't.

**Ah, yes... That dreaded moment where you still don't know what's on that video. But you should know after the next chapter. Please review and let me here from you, that is, if anyone is still paying attention to this lol(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since the reviews made me so happy I decided to give you another treat before I leave my grandmother's house (which is usually the only place I can write.) Thank you all for not leaving me lol(: **

Natalia absolutely did not want Ryan staying with her while a nurse did the rape kit. She considered it to be the utmost humiliation. She appreciated that Ryan wanted to stay with her, but she could not bear to have him see her like that. She practically begged him to not stay with her; insisting that she would be fine by herself and did not need someone to hold her hand as she was not a child.

Horatio had saved her by announcing that Calleigh and Eric had found crucial evidence at Josh's house that they needed to review. Natalia was told to call someone from the lab to pick her up once all of the tests were completed.

Horatio knew he was speeding as he raced back to the lab. The streets were void of nearly all cars as it was so late. He and Ryan each wondered what was so important and so incriminating. When they arrived at the lab, they quickly rushed to the AV lab where Dave was loading the tapes into the computer. Calleigh, Eric, and Walter were waiting. They did not want to see this evidence, but they knew they had too. And they damn well wanted to make sure Josh was thrown away for as long as possible.

"What did you find?" Horatio asked anxiously.

"We've only seen a bit of it," Calleigh said, swallowing deeply before continuing. "It's pretty bad. But the thing is, Josh isn't actually in the video we don't think. However, we know he's there. We can hear him, and he's acknowledged as well."

"Ok, I've got them all uploaded. The date on this one says it's from January, 2001," Dave said. He knew that by hitting the "play" button he would very well end up seeing something that he did not want to. But this was his job. It was his job to analyze the videos with the CSI's, and help pull evidence from them.

Dave could have sworn he felt his jaw hit his feet. He had been expecting something of this nature, but not quite like this. He had expected to see Josh over-top-of Natalia; not another man.

"Damn your wife is hot," the man behind the camera said. His voice was recognized instantly as Josh's.

"Don't you think I know that, Josh. Now shut up and film since you're the one with the degree in film," the man who was on top of Natalia said.

It was quite visible that Natalia did not like what was happening to her. She struggled against the restraints that attached her to the bed as unwanted lips were forced onto hers. Old yellowing bruises were visible on Natalia's body as the camera zoomed in.

"Who is that?" Walter asked not knowing that Natalia had ever been married.

"Please don't," Natalia whimpered as the lips momentarily broke away from her own.

"His name was Nick Townsend. He and Natalia were married, but he was arrested for spousal abuse. When he got out, some guy murdered him him because he stole earrings from a crime scene," Eric replied.

It was evident that that everyone in the room wanted to take their gun out of its holster and put a few slugs in the computer monitor, but none looked angrier than Ryan.

Ryan knew exactly how he felt about Natalia. He knew that it was much more than love you felt for a best friend. It was the love you felt when you were more than willing to spend the rest of your life with someone.

"It will hurt too much. You were too rough yesterday. Please don't," Natalia pleaded with tears running from the corners of her eyes and dripping down to her hair that was spread over the pillow.

"You always say it's too rough, but I know you want it. You like to be hurt," the man sneered, his face hovering over Natalia's terrified one.

"No, _please_," she begged. "I don't want it."

Natalia immediately received a heavy slap to the side of her face. She turned her head so she would not have to see him.

"Look at me, bitch!" he shouted and forced Natalia to face him by holding her head in place.

Ryan couldn't stand to watch any longer. He then became very aware of the tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. "I'm going to go check on Natalia at the hospital and get her some clothes," he said quickly before practically racing from the AV room.

Ryan knew he was still crying as he went back to the hospital. He took a minute to calm down and attempt to appear normal. However, Natalia was all to wise of his appearance.

"Ryan, have you been crying?" she asked worriedly. She knew it would take a lot to get Ryan Wolfe to cry.

Ryan didn't know what to say as he handed her the change of clothes. He did not want to tell Natalia that he had just watched part of a video that showed her indefinitely being raped and humiliated. He wondered if she even knew about the tapes. She had seemed so out of it and only focused on the pain being caused to her.

"I haven't been crying. I must just have allergies, and I'm tired is all," he replied.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England," Natalia retorted with a grin. When she noticed Ryan's seriousness, she began to wonder if it had anything to do with the evidence that Calleigh and Eric had found. "Ryan, what was the evidence?"

In Ryan's head, he had flashed back unwillingly to the video. "I'm so sorry Talia," he choked out.

"Ryan what did they find?" she demanded.

"In Josh's closet… He had videos… I'm so sorry…"

Natalia knew exactly what videos they had found causing tears to burst through the seams of her eyes. "So you saw?"

"I left. I didn't see it all," he replied.

Natalia hid her head in her hands out of embarrassment. "Who saw?" she mumbled through her hands.

"Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Walter, and Dave," Ryan said quietly.

Natalia held her hands against her mouth to muffle her scream. "I never would have let Josh take me home if I knew you would see the video anyways," she sobbed.

"Talia, what are you saying?" Ryan asked wondering what on Earth she was talking about.

"He blackmailed me. Josh blackmailed me. He text me and told me if I didn't go home with him he would send the video to the lab. I saved the texts, but he took my phone and probably erased everything. You'll have to get the records from the phone company," Natalia replied vigorously attempting to wipe away the tears. "But now I guess you know exactly how Nick was. That video was going to help put him in jail, but they never could find it

Just then, Ryan cell phone rang.

"Wolfe," he answered.

_"We've made it through the videos. They rest of the videos aren't like the one you saw," _the voice of Horatio Caine said.

"What do you mean? What's on them?"

_"They start from two years ago. They are videos of Natalia walking around and there is one of her in her house."_

Ryan came to the realization. His eyes widened and his breath increased.

Josh had been stalking Natalia.

**Please review(: They really are quite good motivators(:**


End file.
